This application pertains to the art of interior wall assemblies, and more particularly to a partition head assembly for an interior movable partition panel.
In previous interior movable partition systems, commonly a continuous length of channel attached to the ceiling supports the individual panels of a partition wall or each panel making up the partition wall is provided with a slidable head member which is extended upwardly either by a mechanical or pneumatic mechanism to adjust for different ceiling heights that may be encountered. It is desirable to provide such type of head assembly for a partition panel which is simple in construction, is easy to assemble, is adjustable without disassembly of the partition wall, is independently adjustable at each end of the panel, provides a sound and light seal with the ceiling as well as between adjacent panels, provides for mounting without connection to the ceiling, provides strength adequate for hanging shelving or casework or work surfaces fully to the height of the panel on both sides thereof and provides an aesthetic and pleasing appearance.
It is also desirable to provide such type of head assembly for a post-less partition panel of the type disclosed in applicant's assignee's copending patent application Ser. No. 882,668, filed Mar. 2, 1978, entitled "Demountable Interior Partition System, Components Therefor, and Method of Making Such Components."